


It had to be You

by Lostinfantasy



Series: They don't know about us [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Gen, Implied Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Past Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer, Zayn is mentioned, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinfantasy/pseuds/Lostinfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two years after the kiss that should have changed everything nothing has really changed at all well at least until the one night that everything does actually change.</p><p>-</p><p>Or the one where Liam is torn up over his break up with Danielle and Louis is there to cheer him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	It had to be You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects the real life members of one direction. This was probably complete crap but thanks for reading it anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

It had been 680 days since the kiss and Liam and Louis hadn’t talked about it once. Life had gone on as normal. They didn’t end up winning the X-factor although they came very close, third place to be exact, but it didn’t matter because they ended up being signed anyway. They opened up for Big Time Rush, had a hit single, toured the world even performed at the 2012 Olympics. Liam started dating a dancer named Danielle. Louis on the other hand eventually moved on from Hannah, dated Harry exclusively for a while and settled down with a pretty brunette uni student named Eleanor. But all in all the kiss didn’t change much between Louis and Liam except they didn’t hate each other anymore. They both were complacent not acknowledging the kiss happened but complacency only last so long.

***

Liam wakes up to a loud noise coming from his kitchen. He makes his way to the kitchen to find five-feet-nine-inches of concentrated sass clammering around his kitchen.

“Louis?” he questions, the drowsiness in his voice evident, “What are you doing here?”

“Haven’t seen you in a while, thought I’d stop by, see how you’re doing, maybe make you breakfast,” Louis has this wide, endearing smile on and Liam can tell the smaller boy wants something but he decides since this is the most social interaction he’s had in days he’ll entertain his shenanigans a little longer.

Liam walks over to the table and picks up what appears to be a piece of toast, “So you made me burnt toast and lukewarm tea.”

“Well no one ever said I was a good cook,” Liam can’t help but laugh because anyone who knew Louis knew he was a shit cook. Liam nevertheless found Louis’ efforts cute.

“Lou, why are you really here?”

“Can’t I just visit my best friend?”

“Oh so we’re best friends now?”

“The bestest,” Louis says as he slings his arm around Liam’s shoulder.

“Since when?”Liam asks as he forcefully pushes  the other boy off of him.

“Since I decided you’re more reliable that Stan plus you’re better looking too.”

“Flattering,” Liam says dryly, “but why are you really here?” Liam looks at Louis whose cheeky grin has faded into what could barely be considered a smile. It’s then that liam realizes Louis definitely has an agenda, which means this won’t end well for him.

“Zayn called, said you’ve been sulking around for weeks, refusing to leave your house, he’s worried about you and truth be told I’m worried about you too, all the boys are.”

“Then why isn’t he here himself?”the question comes out sounding more bitter than intended. Liam actually doesn’t have anything against Zayn, he just is confused why Zayn would send Louis of all people to check up on him.

“He was busy,” Louis says simply, “Plus he thought it would be better if I came, said if anyone could cheer you up it’s me.”

“That’s nice of you but I’m doing fine, relatively speaking of course.”

“Are you Liam? Are you really?"

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m still kind of sad about the break up but I’m functioning,” Liam responds honestly.

“I don’t believe you.” the other boy says bluntly, “ You and Danielle were perfect together and now it’s over, you can’t just be alright.”

“Okay so maybe I’m not alright but I’m doing better than you think,” Liam answers, hoping that Louis will just let it go but something tells him that won’t happen. Louis' not the type to just let things go. Usually that was a personality trait he admired about Louis but today he just didn't want to be bothered. 

“Well then why have you been cooped up in here for weeks?”Liam looks at the somewhat shorter brunette in front of him who has the most soul crushing look of concern on his face. And he knows he has to prove to Louis he's alright. 

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.”

“About what?”

“You know, life, my career, maybe a little about Danielle and I…” Liam purposefully trails off sincerely hoping that Louis finally just gives up.

“And what else?” Louis asks, probably sensing that Liam has something to tell him.

“That maybe it wasn’t Danielle I was in love with, maybe I was in love with the idea of being in love.”

“What are you going on about?”

“I don’t know, just thinking back on it, me and her, it kind of makes sense. I mean I did fancy her well enough, but I was never head over heels for her. I think I’ve always been kind of in love with someone else.”

“Who?” Louis asks curiously.

“We never talked about what happened back at the X factor,” Louis looks up at Liam confused, his blue eyes larger and more piercing than usual, “The kiss, we never talked about it,” Liam clarified, hoping Louis would get the hint. But then again Louis' never been the smartest guy so he doesn't actually expect him to get it right away. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Liam is suddenly overcome by an overwhelming urge to grab Louis by the waist and kiss him so he does. And the kiss starts off a little tense but as Louis realizes what’s happening and gets into it, he wraps both his arms around Liam’s neck, relaxes into it and it becomes effortless.

“So it’s me,” Louis states.

“It’s always been you,” Liam confesses.

“I think you should kiss me again, just to prove it to me,” Louis says as a mischievous smile slips across his face.

“I’ll kiss you as many times as you want but I think we should probably get out of the kitchen, we could move to the couch,”

“Or the bedroom,” Louis jokes and Liam just smiles.

Liam knows this isn’t going to last. They’ll both pretend this didn’t happen tomorrow morning. That’s the way it just had to be because him and Louis didn’t make sense in the real world. But for tonight Liam will enjoy having louis all to himself.


End file.
